


The Bone Flute

by starsoda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bombs, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsoda/pseuds/starsoda
Summary: "Did you see that too?""Did you hear that?""I don't think I'll forget"~~o~~A group of scavengers and a flute made of bone that showed the death of many





	The Bone Flute

The world has unraveled. Ever since the numerous attacks from other countries, the sky has turned red and gray, like a bleeding sunset and concrete. Cities have crumbled to dust. Only a couple of people have actually left the underground bunks, not because of the fallout, but because of the fear of what might be out there. Stories of zombies, mutated humans, and aliens circulate and they fit the post-apocalyptic environment perfectly. One of the few people that were able to come out were a group of scavengers: Alex, Carter, and Liz.

The three go up to the surface as a living so that stores are actually stocked. While scientists are still working on how to restore Earth and get natural resources underground, scavengers like them will have to scavenge for it. 

As soon as the group was out of the trapdoor, there were mountains of wood, glass, and concrete. They soon found out that it was pitch black, but the group came prepared with crowbars, spades, and, of course, flashlights. 

"And how much are we getting paid for this?" Carter asked, panting from climbing a mountain of rubble a few miles west

"Ten bucks per bag" Alex replied "We're gonna need a lot of wood though, a shop near bunk 32 asked us for extra"

Carter groaned. As the group climbed up another pile, she stepped on a piece of plastic and slid down "We are not getting paid enough for this". The group continued walking, talking nonesense while they dug through debris. 

After Liz pulled a smashed door off a pile, she noticed something chalk white. Quickly, she dug her way to it to find a bone crudley carved to shape like a flute. Its holes were rough and it was as long as her forearm. 

"Guys?" Liz called, unsure of what to say next. Carter turned her head towards Liz and saw the flute

"What is that?" Carter asked, walking closer "Hey, Alex" Carter waved at him to come closer and he started walking Liz's way. 

Alex asked the same question and looked at the bone and then to Liz

"I think it's a...flute?" Liz twisted her wrist to examine the bone closer

"Play it" Carter said

"I can't play the flute" Liz replied

"Then try" Carter insisted. Liz placed the flute on her mouth and blew, fingers lingering above the holes. 

She doesn't know what got into her but she went on autopilot and played a tune. After a few notes, a picture started appearing before her eyes and a rattly, snakey voice sang, like an old spirit.

The sky was blue like it was almost a hundred years ago. The city was on perfect condition and people were on the sidewalks. But then an explosion of light erupted from the sky. Hundreds of heads turned to the noise and saw a mushroom shaped cloud, then it was all white. Liz thought she went blind, but her eyes cleared moments later and saw the city as it was at the moment. The buildings that once stood tall collapsed, some cut in half. Trees from the corner bent and burned and skeletons littered the sidewalks in place of the people that once stood there. The scene looked so different, Liz almost forgot about the blue skies and towering skyscrapers.

She was then pulled back to reality, dropping the flute out of shock, the others just as shocked as she She looked around frantically and swore that she saw green smoke slither away and evaporate to nothing. 

"Did you see that too?" Alex asked. The two girls slowly nodded, shaken from what they saw

"Did you hear that?" Liz asked, voice shaking

"I don't think I'll forget" Alex said

"We should get going" Carter dismissed the subject after a long string of silence. The two hesitantly walked away and Liz looked back at the flute, curious about it. She reluctantly reached down and placed it in her bag. This will stay with her for a while.


End file.
